onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Tree Hill Graveyard
Tree Hill Graveyard was where a lot of residents from the town of Tree Hill had been laid to rest after passing away. Many people who lived in the town often found comfort visiting those that had passed away. It had also been known for signs to be given to those that visited from people beyond the grave. Occupants of the Graveyard People of varying ages are buried in the graveyard. Below are those that have headstones at the graveyard: Camilla Durham and Peyton visit their loved ones at the graveyard. ]] Often visited by her beloved partner, Whitey Durham. Camilla is the oldest known inhabitant in the graveyard. Camilla was a kind, caring and friendly person and the news of her death caused shock and sadness to the town of Tree Hill. She died quite young and left Whitey to pick up what was left of his life. He began coaching the high school basketball team as a way to fill the void, but often visits Camilla to talk to her and show that she will never forget her. Anna Sawyer Anna was a beloved wife and mother. She was especially close to her daughter, Peyton. When she went to pick up Peyton Sawyer from her school, she ran a red light due to her being late, and another car crashed into her, causing her death. Peyton was wracked with guilt and her husband, Larry Sawyer chose to work away from home often leaving Peyton alone for lengths of time whilst only in high school. Peyton visited her mother often at the grave, and often had lengthy conversations with her, introducing her to new boyfriends such as Lucas Scott and confiding in her with her problems. Keith Scott and Lucas lay Keith to rest. ]]Keith was taken away from the residents of Tree Hill early when his brother Dan Scott murdered him. He was a much loved man and left his partner pregnant when he died. Keith was very close to his nephew, Lucas Scott and eventually, it was Lucas that found out the truth about his death. Keith is visited by Lucas Scott when he is at a time of need and also shows that he will never be forgotten. He also left such an impression on the residents of Tree Hill, that he is often visited by other residents to show their love and grief over the death of their dear friend. Jimmy Edwards Jimmy committed suicide during his final year of highschool. Often feeling left out with his school friends, Jimmy became a very reserved and overshadowed character. During his entry of the time capsule, Jimmy was insulting towards everyone in the highschool, and this was eventually leaked through out the school. Jimmy received punches and insults before eventually taking the school hostage to be noticed. Eventually, even though Keith Scott tried to save him, Jimmy turned the gun on himself. Jimmy's funeral was a small one with only Mary Edwards attending as well as Lucas Scott, Skills, Mouth, Junk and Fergie. This was due to Jimmy being blamed for Keith's death. When it was discovered that Dan Scott killed Keith, Jimmy's name was cleared and many people paid their respects by signing his graduation year book. Mrs Edwards is believed to visit the grave often and Jimmy is deeply missed by his best friend, Mouth. Quentin Fields Quentin was killed when a man had robbed a shop and killed the worker. Quentin walked in and was also shot. It was unclear who shot Q for a long time and was not discovered until Brooke Davis and Sam Walker discovered it to be Xavier Daniels. Q was taken away during his high school years and left behind a distraught mother, Denise Fields and 5 year old brother, Andre Fields. He also left behind a string of close friends included Jamie Scott who idolized him when he played for the Tree Hill Ravens and also his close friend Nathan Scott who inspired him to make a comeback to his basketball career. Other Occupants Dan Scott places a headstone next to his brothers. ]] Although not dead, Dan has a headstone at the grave yard. When Dan found out he only had six months to live, he bought himself a headstone after getting out of jail for murdering his brother, Keith Scott. He placed his headstone next to his murdered brother and there is a clear difference, as Dan's seems much more expensive, bigger and has a big picture of him in the middle of the headstone. Furious with this, his son, Lucas Scott wrecked his gravestone in anger, and Dan eventually got a heart transplant and is still alive. But following his death and acceptance from part of his family as well as forgiveness its unknown if this is where Dan was buried. Happenings From Beyond the Grave Dan Scott's Haunting haunts Dan. ]] After Dan killed Keith, Dan became wracked with guilt. He would often see his brother, Keith Scott, who began haunting him, telling him that people knew what he has done and also tried to get him to admit. Eventually, the truth was found out, and Keith eventually disappeared from Dan's vision. Nathan Scott's Aid When Nathan crashed into the canal with Rachel Gatina and Cooper Lee, he tried to save them. Unfortunately, he got stuck and was unable to help them. After that he blacks out. However, bits of his memory returns and he remembers seeing Keith Scott under the water. Confused as his uncle is dead, Nathan is still unsure whether he did see his uncle or not, but believes he has done and also believes that Keith saved him, Rachel and Cooper from drowning. Lucas Scott's Dream Lucas recieved a visit from Keith Scott when he went into cardiac arrest when he saw his best friend, Haley James Scott being involved in a hit and run. As Lucas was questioning his importance in his life, Keith showed him a life that would be without him. He was shown Brooke Davis as a goth due to the death of her best friend, Peyton Sawyer. As well as this, he saw how different lives would be changed and showed how his friends would have suffered, proving his life meant something. Keith then tells him to 'open his eyes' and realize what happened the day he was killed, eventually leading to Lucas finding out Dan Scott killed his brother. Karen Roe's Dream During a difficulty with her pregnancy, Karen had a dream that she was with her dead partner, and father of her unborn child Keith Scott. They were in a field of lillys with their child. Karen was delighted to be reunited with Keith and then Karen goes with her child into the field. She picks a flower and gives it to Karen, and that gives her the name for her child, Lily Roe Scott. Eventually, Keith sent Karen back into reality to raise their child. Peyton Sawyer's Sign During a troubling time with her and Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer returned to Tree Hill in the hope to reignite their romance. Unfortunately, Lucas was with his girlfriend, Lindsey Strauss. Lost in her life, Peyton turned to her dead mom, Anna Sawyer for advice. She asked what to do with her life and asked for a sign. As she did, she saw a leaf fall onto Keith Scott's grave. From this, she realized that she had to stand by Lucas' decision in his life as long as it makes him happy, the same way Keith did to Karen Roe when she chose Dan Scott over him. Nathan Scott's Guiding Soul After the death of Quentin Fields, Nathan was left on his own to complete his comeback. When he felt unable to reach the goals of his comeback, he was visited by Q. Quentin guided him onto the right road to reach his goal, which ultimately lead to him becoming the NBA star he always wanted to be. Category:Locations